


No Goodbyes

by AmarahOsiris



Series: Supernatural One Shots <3 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Heavy Angst, Monsters, Murder, SPN Angst Appreciation Day 2017, Unhappy Ending, Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmarahOsiris/pseuds/AmarahOsiris





	No Goodbyes

Sam had seen many disturbing things in his life. He’d been through some shit too. He’d been beaten, stabbed, shot, and died more times than, well…was natural. Yet he had survived and kept moving forward.

But seeing you, the love of his life, his wife and the queen of his heart, being brutally slaughtered right before his eyes.

Well. That broke him.

He watched as the demon stabbed you repeatedly while its demon pals held Sam down with iron grips that he could not fight. It started with slitting your throat ear to ear. The same throat that he would pepper with kisses and hickeys. Then he sliced down from your throat to down your chest, eventually shoving the blade straight into your heart. In and out, in and out he forced the blade so that every single aspect of your heart wasn’t left without a wound.

The demon also took its time disemboweling you as Sam continued to watch. Then it slit every artery your body had. By the time he was done viciously murdering you, you were completely unrecognizable. You were covered in so much of your own blood it would’ve been hard to see you were once human. The demon dumped your corpse carelessly on the floor, then started moving towards Sam.

“Now,” it said as its eyes went back to black, “it’s your turn.”

“Go ahead,” Sam said through gritted teeth. “you just killed my reason for living.”

Something changed in the demon’s eyes. “Oh,” it said “then I guess my work here is done. I can see that this,” he waved a hand towards your messy form “will do much more harm than anything I can do with this knife.”

It laughed emotionlessly before it smoked out of the meatsuit it was in. The guy still wearing his Foot Locker uniform dropped to the ground unconscious. The demons that were holding Sam back disappeared, letting him go.

Sam raced over to you, and promptly vomited everything he’d eaten that day. He couldn’t even touch you, pick you up and cradle you in his strong arms, grieve over his loss. You would just literally fall apart.

It would take a shovel and a wheelbarrow to get your remains out of there. If Sam could even call them that. You barely had any remains left.

Dean found Sam hours later, still curled up in a bawling mess crying next to something he could not recognize. When Dean approached, he saw the blood and guts and only recognized they were you when he saw the anti-possession necklace you always had around your neck. You refused to get a tattoo so Sam gave you his old charm. Dean also vomited the contents of his stomach.

Dean had to fight his brother to get him out of there. He resorted to knocking him stupid then dragged Sam out of the warehouse. He threw Sam in the Impala and handcuffed him to the steering wheel, making sure there were no tools or picks that Sam could use to get out of them. Dean needed to do this without Sam interfering.

Dean grabbed all the gasoline and salt they had in the truck and got to work. He soaked the floor of the warehouse with the fluid and then liberally douse them all in salt. He made sure your remains were salted very well before using the rest of the gas to trail his way back to the car. Then he stood at a safe distance and lit a match. He took one last look at the warehouse where your salted remains were and tossed the match onto the gas trail before running back to the Impala, knowing the explosion would blow him back too.

He flew behind his Baby as the warehouse was blown to smithereens. Sam was yelling at Dean to let him go, but when the warehouse was lit, everything in him stopped. His yelling, his breathing, his heart. Sam and Dean watched the warehouse burn for a good hour before they started hearing sirens in the distance. Then Dean unlocked Sam from the cuffs on the dash and they bolted out of there.

There was nothing Dean to even begin to say to Sam. So they drove back to the bunker in silence.


End file.
